Chorus of the Heart
by Manu4380
Summary: A few one-shots based on music lyrics. I take suggestions. There's an author note with more information.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hey there! This is my first try at one-shots. Also my first at stories related to music or music lyrics in some way. So here's how this is going to work: I already have a few chapters written, so as soon as my beta checks them, I'll post them here. I take suggestions, so if you want me to write a short story based on your favorite music, just leave me a comment telling me the artist and title, the pairing or characters you'd like me to use and maybe a suggestion on what you'd like me to write about. All of these points are independent, so if you only have an idea for a music without a pairing/scene in mind or vice-versa, it'll work anyway. I'll do my best to come up with something you'll (hopefully!) like as quickly as possible. Since I'm a bit busy with school, this may be a while.

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the ones I've written so far! Let me know if it's good or bad.

_Music lyrics in italic by The Script – We Cry_

_Pairing/Characters in this chapter: Booth and Brennan_

_

* * *

_

You feel the soft breeze caressing your face. The sun is high and everything around you has a warm and nice feeling to your eyes. Especially _her._ Always _her_.

It's one of those little moments you allow yourself to have with her after a particular gruesome case, or even a too emotional case that brings your ghosts or hers out of their respective closets.

Even though she claims to be all logic and facts, you know better. You know some things get to her, even though she hides it from the less observant. She trusts you to notice and make everything right again.

She observes the landscape as she runs a hand through the high grass. Walking to the center of the small garden you found on your trek this afternoon, she lies down on the grass, looks at the sky and points to a cloud, saying it looks like something only she'd know the meaning of.

She toys with the short grass and you smile at her attempt to connect to the living after she's seen so many death.

You pick up a small flower and sit down beside her. You hand her the flower and she smiles.

The way you two connect with just a smile and an intense gaze makes you wonder what would happen if you follow your emotions.

You caress her cheek and she closes her eyes, her smile widening.

'_There comes a time when every bird has to fly,'_ you think. And maybe it's time to take the next step.

But as she opens her eyes and looks at you, you realize you're still not quite there.

So, instead, you drop your hand from her face and lie down next to her, looking at the clouds that are nothing like she described.

Your time will come and you'll know when it's time to move to the next stage.

Until then, lying on the grass, discussing what a cloud looks like with your partner and best friend has probably landed on the top of your list of favorite things to do.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** So here's the next piece. Remember the chapters won't be related unless I say so first. This one has nothing to do with the first one. It'll will also be more angsty than the first one. Let me know what you think of it or if you have suggestions.

_Music lyrics (in italic) by The Postal Service – Against the Odds_

___Pairing/Characters in this chapter: Booth and Brennan_  


_

* * *

_

As if the skies could sense what was happening between them, it started to rain.

They knew there was something between them. One day they decided to try it out. It had worked for quite some time.

Now, though, it seemed like the worst decision they could've ever made.

Booth wasn't sure what pulled them apart. He just knew it had reached its point of rupture. They were too much into it, too much damaged by what they'd seen in their lives that it wasn't working anymore.

He'd made the mistake of breaking her heart. He couldn't even believe he'd be so stupid after all the warnings he'd received from Cam, Dr. Wyatt and even Max.

Max. He'd kill him if he'd find him now.

Of course it had never been his intention. He would never break Brennan's heart on purpose. Not after everything he knew of her past. But he'd been too drunk and frustrated over a case that he just happened to wake up in his bed, with an unknown woman lying at his side and Brennan looking at the scene, by the door.

That was something he'd never forget: the look of intense hurt and betrayal in her eyes, those blue orbits dancing in the water of her own tears. She'd run away, then.

At the lab, he could sense something different. And it wasn't only because of Hodgins' disapproving stare or the moment Angela's hand connected with his face, followed by a soft "How could you?"

And now here he was, standing in the rain, watching her leave, not entirely sure if the water running down his face was all raindrops.

As he watched her from the doorstep of what once was their home, he just thought to himself.

'_I __wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why. You're the only one who really knew me at all…'_

But she never looked back. And he could understand why she couldn't make herself to do so. She'd given him her heart. He'd been the one to promise not to break it, for he knew this would be the one breaking she wouldn't be able to bear. And yet he did it anyway. He watched her pause by the door of the cab.

'_Well, take a look at me now. There's just an empty space. And you coming back to me is against the odds. And that's what I've got to face.'_

She got into the cab and closed the door quickly. He could see her talking to the cab driver, surely telling him to leave right away. She wouldn't be around for much longer and he found himself wondering if he'd ever see her again.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **I know it's been Booth and Brennan in these stories so far, but I have other pairings to come, in case you don't fancy this one all that much. Also, feel free to give me some suggestions. I'm kind of running out of ideas... Let me know what you think! =)

_Music lyrics (in italic) by One Republic – All We Are_

_Pairing/Characters in this chapter: Booth/Brennan_

_

* * *

_

She was going on a trip. She had to. It was her job and she couldn't really say no. Not this time. You knew how much this would mean to her, so you just stood on your side and did your best to not get in the way.

It shouldn't come to you as a surprise that you would be the last one she'd talk to before she left on her airplane to the other side of the Atlantic to study some findings in Africa.

You were in the airport, waiting for the call that would send her away from you for a couple of months.

As she opened her mouth to say something, you found yourself interrupting her before she could say it.

"_We won't say our goodbyes. You know it's better that way. We won't break, we won't die. It's just a moment of change. So don't say your goodbyes._"

She nodded.

You heard the voice calling all the passengers to the plane to Africa. It was her time.

She sighed as she picked her bags. She smiled at you briefly before she turned and walked away.

Five steps in that direction was all she was able to take before you turned her around and kissed her senseless right there and then. She kissed back just as passionately, as she ran her hands through your hair, pulling you to her.

The last call to her plane was what made you pull apart.

Her smile had changed and had a deeper meaning. A meaning it lacked before. You couldn't help smiling back, the same feelings running through your veins.

"_All we are is everything that's right. All we need, a lover's alibi_," was what she said before leaving.

Months later, you are now waiting for her at the airport. You can't help the grin that takes over your face as you see her walking towards you.

You don't talk, you don't hug, you don't kiss.

She hands you a piece of paper that has just the same meaning to you.

'_You're an island and my ship has run aground' _is all that's written in the paper. You help her with the bags and your smile doesn't leave your face.

Indeed, _it's just a moment of change_.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, even though they're not leaving comments. The fact that you're taking some of your time to read this already means a lot to me. I hope you're enjoying so far!

_Music lyrics (in italic) by_ _David Fonseca - Cry 4 Love_

_Pairing/Characters in this chapter: Angela/Hodgins (hinted) and a few OC's._

_

* * *

_

I was jogging in the park, as usual. I decided to stop for a while to rest.

I sat in a bench. October was almost ending and I loved the park in fall. If not during my jogging sessions, then I'd come to see the leaves full of colors. Some green, some yellow, some red and even some with brown touches to them.

This was my therapy exercise. Life plays tricks on you. Sometimes life takes what you love most.

I now have a fear of cars, ever since my beloved man died in a car accident. I was driving and he was the one that got killed.

But this isn't a sad story. This is the story of a discovery I made. I found life again, if that makes any sense.

So there I was enjoying the multi-colored leaves falling from their place in the high, old trees to the cold, damp ground when something caught my attention.

There was something going on between a man with curly hair and a beautiful woman with long dark hair. At first it seemed they weren't getting along. I got worried they'd fight right there and then.

And then he dropped to one knee and whatever the woman was about to say was completely forgotten as an expression of surprise and happiness took over her face.

From where I was sitting, I could actually see her eyes shine.

She nodded and I heard something about her not wanting to make him go through an entire series of proposal scenarios again, which confused me.

He stood up and kissed her. I smiled.

Maybe I just got a bit carried away with the moment, but I stood and clapped, as did a few other people after me.

They were a bit embarrassed by it, but their smiles were real and they thanked us, before leaving, holding hands.

The sun in the small lake shone brighter, as if reflecting their love.

I had to avert my gaze and shade my eyes to keep me from getting blind.

At that very moment, someone ran into me, sending us both to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, getting up and offering me a hand.

I took it.

"No permanent damage done."

He chuckled.

_Girl, you see me smiling. Girl, I'm singing words of joy to the world._ _Between the lines, it's hidden in the smile. Can't you hear a cry for love?_

I'll never forget the day I saw that couple that emanated love. For that was the day I met the person that helped me move on and let go of the past, of the things I could not ever change.

_I aimed for the stars. So your face was a light that kept me saved from the dark._

_

* * *

_

I really could use some ideas. Do you have any suggestion to make?


	5. Chapter Five

_Music lyrics in italic by Grizzly Bear – Slow Life_

* * *

This time we finally managed to catch the Gravedigger. No more cases of people buried alive. We were exhausted after this particular case, but there was a sense of relief that we wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

There was just a slight problem. Bones was taken again. We almost didn't get to her in time. She needed some oxygen after that. She kept saying she was fine and told us not to worry. We were worried about her, but she just thanked us for once again saving her.

I could see through her masked sense of peace. She was not fine. I gave her some time as I talked to the officers about the arrest we had just made and made sure we wouldn't let this mentally unstable person out of our sight again.

The paramedics kept checking on her, saying that they'd like to take her to the hospital just to see if everything was okay and advised her to see a psychologist, for this kind of thing usually leads to psychological traumas of some sort.

As you would imagine, this usually sets off the whole 'I don't believe in psychology' speech she always has at the tip of her tongue, ready to speak up when needed.

I had to intervene.

"Excuse me." I patted the young paramedic's shoulder. "I'll take it from here, don't worry."

He eyed me for a moment, before nodding and leaving, not before telling me she needed to be checked for psychological sequels. I assured him I'd take good care of her.

"I'm fine, you know?" she argued.

"Yes, you are. You are always fine. But this is the second time this has happened. You certainly aren't as fine as you think you are."

I took her arm and led her away from all the policemen, the journalists looking for a good story to set their career and even the rest of the squints that kept looking with a concerned expression, anxious to know what was going on with her.

She shook her arm free from my grasp.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I am fine, no matter what you say. I don't need you to take care of me."

I should be hurt with that statement, but I knew she wasn't in her right mind and all she wanted was to keep her cool exterior from me – the one who would be able to break down her walls and see her vulnerable self inside, thinking why she had to be taken again and thinking about all the irrational fears she felt when she was under and that she always despises.

"Temperance, look at me, please."

She didn't even move a single muscle, but I could see she softened a bit when I called her by the so unused first name. I took her by the shoulders and turned her to me, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"_I think I know what's on your mind, crowding up the foreground from behind_. Even though it doesn't fall in any of your logic categories, it's okay to be scared. And you shouldn't protect that from the world. It's not a fault. It's a sign that you're human. And people won't think any less of you because of that, believe me."

She bit her lip as she looked to the side, at some tree far away from where we were standing.

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I just don't know how to deal with it."

I placed my fingers under her chin and slowly turned her to me.

"Then let me help you. I won't judge. I'll listen. Or I'll just offer a hug, if you're not in the mood for some good chat."

I could see her consider my offer. A few seconds she fell into my open arms and I gladly hugged her back.

Her back was shaking and I could tell she was now crying. Letting go of all that was left of the fear and adrenaline she had in her system.

"I thought this time I would be stuck in there. I thought you wouldn't get here in time to save me. I thought…"

I hugged her tighter, not even daring to think of the possibility of letting the Gravedigger take my Bones away from me.

"But we did. We saved you. You're out in the open air now. I'm here with you. I'll help you through this, but you have to see a psychologist. It's the rules. I don't think this time they'll let you work on cases with me if you don't."

A few seconds later she nodded in my chest.

"Okay. I'll… I'll talk to Sweets. I don't want to stop working with you."

I smiled. "Me neither, Bones. Me neither."

We stayed there until she was calm once again. We didn't say a word about it to anyone. They didn't need it anyway. But right there and then, we made a new connection, a small new step towards a grand goal.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Place your bets on chance and apathy  
Tell me when this world is free_


	6. Chapter Six

_Music lyrics in italic by The Veronicas – Everything I'm not_

* * *

When she entered the bureau, she got the visitor card and immediately made her way to his office.

They had been dating for almost 4 months now. He was an honest, funny and very handsome man. She couldn't have found a better match for her.

He was probably working on a case, as he often was, because she saw him on the phone from the little she could see to his office.

When she got closer to the door, she stopped. She could now see the interior of his office. Yes, he was definitely on a case. She knew that because his partner was also in there. She decided to watch from the distance.

He put the phone down and had a big smile on his face as he told his partner what he heard on the phone, probably. Brennan smiled back and she just knew they had gotten a big break in their case.

Something fell from Booth's desk, she couldn't see what. What she could see was how they both crouched down to pick it up and their hands brushed against each other.

She could feel her heart dropping slightly at that.

Their eyes connected and he gently let the back of his hand rub against hers. Brennan took a deep breath and looked outside, seeing Booth's girlfriend.

She composed herself and slipped on a mask so they wouldn't know she'd been watching them. Brennan quickly stood up and Booth picked up the envelope that'd left his desk.

She walked to the door just as Brennan opened it.

"Hey," Brennan said. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, thank you," she lied. "You?"

"I'm feeling good, thanks. I need to get back to the lab to check something on our murder victim. I'll see you later, okay?" Brennan excused herself.

"Sure." She smiled. "See you later!"

She turned and Booth was approaching her.

"Hey," he said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Hey you."

She let herself be kissed, as she put all her heart into this, fearing and almost predicting this would be their last kiss.

She broke the kiss and looked down for a moment.

"We need to talk."

Booth frowned.

"Is there something wrong? What happened?"

She pulled away and closed the door. He just followed her every move with his eyes. She came to rest near his desk.

"I thought we really had something special and meant to be."

"What?" he asked, confused and anxious of the road they were now taking.

"_But now I see_," she continued, "_I don't want to pretend _anymore."

She hid her face so he wouldn't see she was on the verge of crying.

"You're breaking up with me? What did I do wrong? Please tell me, because I don't want this to end. I'll fix everything. I…" he took a deep breath, but he stopped himself from making this any worse by calling upon something that wasn't quite true. Not yet, anyway. He was working to get there.

"She's the one_ that you want. She's everything I'm not_."

His eyes widened at the meaning of those words.

"I want you. Not _her_."

She just chuckled. "You say you don't want her because you don't know if she wants you back. But she does. Everyone can see it. Why can't you?"

She walked to him and let him brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. What we had was good while it lasted. You never treated me wrong. You just didn't love me like you love her."

He hugged her tightly and whispered. "I'm sorry. I… You're right. You deserve better. You deserve someone that'll love you back just as much as you do them."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek. When she moved to the door, he was still standing in the same spot she left him, his eyes closed and head hanging.

"Goodbye, Seeley. We'll see each other again sometime."

"Will we?" he asked in a vulnerable voice. That was all she needed to know he really liked her, even though he didn't love her as he loved his partner and she'd be cruel if she moved away permanently.

"Well, only God knows the answer to that. _I'm not going anywhere _too far from here."

She left, feeling an empty space in her heart, but very much lightheaded. And she would cherish all the moments they had together, but she'd also try and get better ones with someone else.


End file.
